Un patient ronchon
by Eastpak
Summary: Être examinée par le Docteur Mills après un rhume qui perdure. Le seul problème ? Emma est un patient ronchon. Jour 4 - Swan Queen Week - Illness.


« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai Whale ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rhume. »

« Et je le pensais Détective mais les symptômes persistent et attaquent de plus en plus vos poumons. » Emma roula des yeux.

« Donnez-moi une prescription qu'on en finisse Whale. » Celui-ci soupira au caractère du Détective.

« Je vous donne un rendez-vous avec un confrère à l'hôpital qui sera plus à même de vous examiner. »

« Et dire que je vous croyais médecin Whale … »

« Légiste, je suis le médecin légiste Détective. Je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir des plaintes de mes patients. »

« Des détails … » Whale roula des yeux en retirant ses gants afin de remplir la demande de rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

« Donc, vous allez voir Docteur Mills, spécialiste des maladies respiratoires. »

« Et quoi, j'ai de l'asthme ? »

« C'est une possibilité en effet. L'hôpital est beaucoup mieux équipé que ma morgue pour tester votre endurance respiratoire Détective. » Emma roula une nouvelles fois des yeux.

« Vous avez mangé du cerveau pas très frais ce matin Docteur ? »

« Hilarant Détective … » Whale signa la demande et la tendit à Emma. « Voilà et surtout, n'ayez pas votre caractère habituel. Docteur Mills est très … »

« Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Whale. » Emma prit la demande et sortit de la morgue.

* * *

Hôpital central - Boston.

« Bonjour, Détective Swan, je viens voir Docteur Mills. Docteur Whale m'a donné un rendez-vous. » Emma se présenta à l'accueil.

« Je vais prévenir Docteur Mills, veuillez vous installer s'il vous plaît. » Emma haussa un sourcil en regardant le réceptionniste. « Docteur Mills, Jefferson à l'appareil. Détective Swan est arrivé de la part du Docteur Whale. » Jefferson hocha la tête. « Bien Docteur. » Jefferson raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Emma. « Docteur Mills va venir vous chercher Détective, s'il vous plaît merci d'attendre comme chaque patient. » Emma roula des yeux et alla s'installer en attendant Docteur Mills. Impatiente, Emma commença à bouger sa jambe droite.

« Détective Swan ? » Emma se leva brusquement et porta son attention sur Docteur Mills. Emma ouvra la bouche en la voyant. « Docteur Regina Mills, veuillez me suivre. » Regina se retourna sans attendre de réponse. Emma regarda avec attention l'arrière de Regina. « Nous y sommes. » Regina ouvra la porte. Emma ferma la porte machinalement. « Bien, asseyez-vous. Victor est rester très cryptique sur la raison de votre venue. »

« Venez dîner avec moi ce soir. » Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Il a mentionné des problèmes respiratoires faibles et en a donc conclu à un rhume. Mais récemment, cela a empiré, est-ce exact Détective ? »

« Emma je vous prie. Je peux vous appeler Regina ? »

« Nous allons en rester à Docteur Mills et Détective Swan si vous le voulez bien. » Regina roula des yeux au comportement d'Emma. « Bien, reprenons. Vous avez donc des difficultés respiratoires. »

« Un nouveau restaurant italien vient d'ouvrir, ça vous dirait d'aller se faire une opinion toutes les deux ? » Regina soupira.

« Venez Détective. » Regina se leva et amena Emma pour faire un diagnostic. « Asseyez-vous et enlevez votre haut Détective. » Emma sourit.

« Il fallait le dire avant Regina, nous aurions gagné du temps. » Emma enleva son haut pendant que Regina prenait son stéthoscope. Emma contracta ses muscles pour les mettre en valeur.

« Respirez par la bouche. » Regina posa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine d'Emma. « Expirez lentement. » Emma toussa légèrement. « Vous fumez Détective ? »

« Non. »

« Des personnes dans votre entourage ? »

« Personnel non, professionnel probablement, je suis flic. » Regina posa son stéthoscope autour de son cou et massa la gorge d'Emma.

« Des maladies respiratoires dans votre famille Détective ? »

« Aucune idée, je ne connais pas ma famille biologique. »

« Oh. » Regina arrêta le massage. « Bien, nous allons faire une radio de vos poumons et des tests d'endurance. »

« Quel genre de test ? »

« Sportifs, ça devrait vous plaire avec vos abdos. » Emma sourit bêtement. « Venez Détective, direction la salle de radio. » Emma prit ses vêtements et suivit Regina.

* * *

Salle de radio.

« Bien Détective, allongez-vous et essayez de ne pas bouger. »

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est vraiment utile ce machin ? » Regina roula des yeux.

« Ce machin va me dire votre problème Détective donc oui, c'est utile. » Emma soupira et s'allongea sur la table. « Calmez-vous et restez tranquille. » Emma ferma les yeux.

« Si je vous dis que je suis un peu claustrophobe, ça annule la radio ? »

« Chut. » Emma ouvra un œil et vit Regina sourire. Puis elle appuya sur un bouton et la radio commença.

* * *

Salle de sport médicalisée.

« C'est bien ce que Victor et moi pensions Détective. » Regina avait la radio devant ses yeux. Emma haussa un sourcil. « Un début d'asthme. »

« Cela va impacter mon travail ? »

« Tant que vous avez votre inhalateur sur vous à longueur de journée. » Regina rédigea quelques notes sur un dossier. « Maintenant, les tests. » Regina se dirigea vers un tapis roulant.

« Sérieusement ? Vous venez de dire que c'est un début d'asthme ! »

« Oui et pour que ce début d'asthme ne devienne pas plus sérieux, il faut passer par l'étape tests Détective. » Emma soupira et se mit sur le tapis. « Vous voyez qu'en coopérant, ça va plus vite. N'est-ce pas également votre travail, la coopération ? » Emma roula des yeux. « Le masque Détective. » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Pour enregistrer votre respiration. » Emma soupira puis mit le masque.

« Le côté médecin avec lunettes et jupe est assez sexy mais vous êtes trop autoritaire. » Regina haussa un sourcil tout en reliant Emma au cardiographe.

« Le côté flic avec abdos et cicatrices est sexy également mais vous êtes très ronchon. » Emma éclata de rire mais elle toussa tout de suite après. « Vous êtes un très mauvais patient. »

« Il n'y pas de mauvais patients, seulement de mauvais docteurs. » Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Donc il n'y a pas de mauvaises personnes seulement de mauvais flics ? » Emma ouvra la bouche puis la ferma quelques secondes plus tard. « Courez s'il vous plaît Détective. » Emma baissa la tête et se mit à courir doucement. « Bien, vous pouvez arrêter maintenant Détective. » Regina arrêta la machine une demi-heure plus tard. « Je vais vous prescrire des inhalateurs. Un doit être constamment sur vous, un autre sur votre lieu de travail ou dans votre voiture et le dernier chez vous. » Emma hocha la tête tout en reprenant son souffle. « Je vais également vous conseiller de rendre régulièrement visite à un pneumologue. Docteur Gold est très compétent mais éviter de lui demander des faveurs. »

« Docteur Gold, compris. »

« Et donc ce restaurant italien Emma ? »


End file.
